explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Oasis
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-020/120 |producer(s)= |story=Rick Berman, Brannon Braga and Stephen Beck |script=Stephen Beck |director=Jim Charleston |imdbref=tt0572226 |guests=René Auberjonois as Ezral, Tom Bergeron as Alien Trader D'Marr, Annie Wersching as Liana, Rudolph Willrich as Captain Kuulan and Claudette Sutherland as Maya |previous_production=Acquisition |next_production=Detained |episode=ENT S01E20 |airdate=3 April 2002 |previous_release=Acquisition |next_release=Detained |story_date(s)=Unknown (2151) |previous_story=Acquisition |next_story=Detained }} =Summary= Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker are dining with D'Marr, a visiting trader. He tells them of a "haunted" transport vessel that has crashed on a nearby planet, and Archer orders an away team to investigate. Once on board, T'Pol hears a noise, but detects nothing with her tricorder, while Archer and Ensign Mayweather find a computer terminal and decide to take it back to Enterprise. In engineering, Tucker and T'Pol discover a section of the ship protected with a dampening field. As they make their way to locate its generator, they find a chamber containing many armed crewmembers. Two of the Kantare, Ezral and Captain Kuulan, tell the away team the ship was attacked by raiders three years ago. Archer offers assistance, which Ezral accepts. But all is not as it seems: Lieutenant Reed's analysis of the ship reveals impact damage, but no weapons signatures. Oxidation of the ship reveal it crashed nearly 22 years previously. Mayweather states that the aeroponics bay isn't big enough to feed all of the crew. Further, Reed opens an escape pod, and Tucker is amazed to see the corpse of a man he spoke to on the planet's surface only an hour before. On the vessel, T'Pol and Tucker are suddenly taken hostage, while Archer and Reed are ordered to leave. Enterprise then plans a rescue mission. During the raid, the Kantaran crew emerge from the walls and overwhelm them. Liana, Ezral's daughter, removes some data cards from the computer and the crew disappear - all were holograms except Ezral and Liana. Ezral explains that he was the chief engineer on the ship, and due to his negligence, half the crew died in an ion storm. He later recreated his dead wife and the crew to provide a home environment for his young daughter. Accepting reality, he finally requests the repair components required to make his ship space-worthy. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # supercooladdict on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 6:07 pm: Why did they let Archer, Reed and Mayweather go when they captured Trip? First they captured them, then they show Trip working, then baam back on the ship with Archer and crew. Did I miss something? Dragon on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 10:53 pm: They needed Trip to finish repairing the hologram generator, but they didn’t need Archer or Reed for anything. So there was no reason to keep them there. # SMT on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 7:21 pm: When they find the corpse in the pod, Trip says he saw that person on the ship an hour ago. Let's see: since he left the ship, he took a pod up to Enterprise, conducted part of a tour with Liana, got called to Archer's ready room, waited or participated as the ship grappled an escape pod aboard, and was present at its opening. Would all this happen in an hour? Depends on a) how long it took to get back to Enterprise, and b) how far into the tour he had got when Archer called him away. # Ezral isn't much good at programming guards, is he? (Or is it that Liana, being alive, is given an extended measure of control over her holographic comrades?) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:15 am: If that’s the case (and that would make sense} would she really have to repeat an order twice? If she was given control over them, she should just be able to say, "Go outside. Now." ' # ''The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 7:42 pm: The holograms walk through walls, but when the holograms are deactivated, the weapons fall to the ground. The weapons are not holograms. They shouldn't have been able to go through the walls. ''Jason on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 8:43 pm:'' I guess that the holograms can make themselves solid at will. Although, it would be funny to watch a hologram step out of the wall, creep up behind the captain, reach out, and pass right through the captain. Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 5:59 am: Did they actually walk through the wall or did the holoprojecter simply make them appear as if they walked through the wall? Then again you could ask why would it do that instead of simply having them appear out of thin air? LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, July 30, 2002 - 8:00 pm: The weapons didn’t go through the walls. Only the holograms did. The hologram who attacked Reed didn’t have a weapon on him, and the rest who showed up with weapons presumably walked around the right corridors so that they could hold on to their weapons. If the guy who attacked Reed had a weapon, he probably dropped it or set it down before going through the wall.Seniram 09:51, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Assuming it’s not the walls that are holographic, and generated by a separate hologenerator!' # At the end, Trip kisses Odo's daughter. Is this a good idea? Given that Trip got pregnant by sticking his hands into some rocks, is it wise to even kiss another alien.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:15 am:'' Maybe he remembers to take his pill every day, just in case. # PaulG on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 7:47 pm: The crew discovers the ship's secrets through the data module they brought onboard. But why would they bring back the module after they learned the ship was inhabited? It seems likely that Ezral wouldn't give permission to take it and it is a little big for a souvenir. I dare say it might best be described as "theft". They could have persuaded Ezral that they needed to take it back to Enterprise, in order to repair it properly. # As usual, a lot of people eat new alien foods without any concern for negative reactions. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:15 am: Perhaps Phlox makes sure to examine newcomers to the ship to ensure against any adverse reactions? # Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 9:13 pm: While in the ship, Trip cranked up his phase pistol to cut through metal. The only problem with this is that there were several beeps when he did this, (that sounded exactly like a NextGen phaser) and these pistols are only supposed to have two settings.(If they had been back to Earth I would have let that go.) LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, July 30, 2002 - 8:00 pm: Personally, I give the sound FX guys the benefit of the doubt when it comes to these "beeps." Yes, there are several tones when fiddling with these things (they pointed out the same thing for the end of Civilization, but it doesn’t seem to occur to some people that changing a setting on a pistol just once can produce a sound that is composed of several beeps. I will admit, however, that I did hear two distinct sets of beeps, but isn’t it possible that Trip was changing the power setting from stun to kill with the first set, and with the second, he was simply adjusting the beam width? Is it possible that the two setting Reed mentioned in Broken Bow were only power settings? Darth Sarcasm on Wednesday, July 31, 2002 - 10:06 am: Or perhaps Trip suffers from an obsessive compulsive tendency to constantly hit the buttons, much like people click their pens even when they're about to write with them.LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, October 20, 2002 - 8:40 pm: Why can't the sound of the setting change consist of several beeps? Also, he might've also changed the beam width. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 7:42 pm: I think some people will overreact to the fact that more holograms appear in this episode. I have no problems with holograms or the holodeck. I only have a problem with stories that take place on the holodeck. (Fair Haven, The Big Goodbye etc.) I doubt that humans were the first people in the galaxy to invent holograms. It makes sense that they'll run into more advanced people. TomM on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 9:27 pm: I can only speak for myself, but the problem I have with holo-technology in Enterprise, even with alien races, is that there is no evidence that Kirk and Co. were even aware of its existence, and The first few episodes of TNG establish it as a brand new technology, not just for the citizens of the Federation (as opposed to other friendly civilizations that opted not to join), but show even as well travelled an officer as Riker totally unfamiliar with the experience. So I'll complain loudly every time they use it. On the other hand, I won't let it stop me from enjoying the show if it is otherwise well written. Chief Sharky on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 1:30 am: I too wonder why holotechnology is unknown in Kirk's time, but known in Archer's. What happened? The Romulan Wars? Section 31? The Temporal Cold War? Bad writing? The Undesirable Element on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:13 pm: Has it occurred to anyone that maybe holographic technology DID exist in Kirk's time but we just never saw it? From what I understand, holographic technology was nothing new in Encounter at Farpoint; however, Riker was surprised at how advanced it was. (Kinda like how a man from the 50s wouldn't marvel at the fact that we have television sets, but he would marvel at the higher quality of the picture) I dunno. Like I said, holography doesn't bother me. Episodes that are set entirely in the holodeck are what bother me. There IS a difference. kerriem. on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:56 pm: Actually, we did - in the Animated Series ep The Practical Joker, which features a slightly clunkier version of the holodeck that the crew uses to simulate different recreational environments (forest, snow, etc.) Jason on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 1:21 pm: A theoretical anti-nit reguarding holo-technology… It is possible that during the Romulan war, and the later Klingon conflicts, several species got caught in the crossfire and lost a lot of their technology, such as holo-projectors. Then, 200 years later, the Feds finally figure out how to do it, and start equiping them everywhere. Just a thought. We know that a real war with the Romulans, and then 80 years of tension with the Klingons are coming up.inblackestnight on Sunday, July 15, 2007 - 4:38 pm: Sure, it's possible, if during those conflicts all the records of said technology were also destoryed. Since the Romulan War didn't even involve visual communication I highly doubt it happened there. # Dragon on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 10:53 pm: On Wednesday, April 03, 2002, TomM stated that the problem he had with holo-technology in Enterprise, even with alien races, is that there is no evidence that Kirk and Co. were even aware of its existence. So what about Losira in TOS: That Which Survives? inblackestnight on Sunday, July 15, 2007 - 4:38 pm: I believe Encounter at Farpoint established it was new to SF vessels as holodecks, not as new technology. # Q on Wednesday, April 03, 2002 - 10:42 pm: Trip tells Liana that she's "the only one who can stop this" or something to that effect. Why couldn't he just pull out the little holo-cartridges himself? Doug B. on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 1:07 am: He couldn't pull them out himself probably because he didn't know enough about the system.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:15 am: I figured the controls and commands needed to unlock the cartridges are locked out. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 2:15 am: The need for establishing a translation matrix between our guys and the aliens of the week seems to appear and disappear alternately with each episode. They didn’t need it in Rogue Planet. Then they needed it in Acquisition. Now they don’t need it with the Kantarians in this episode. LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, July 30, 2002 - 8:00 pm: Whoops! I really messed up with my first nit in my April 4 post! I asserted that they didn’t need to establish a translation matrix in this episode between the Enterrprise crew and the Kantarians, but I was totally wrong. Watching this episode again, I saw that after Trip and T’Pol find the Kantarians in that cargo bay, there is a subsequent matte shot of the cargo ship, and then the next scene in which the entire landing party speak with the Kantarians, an obvious indication that the matrix was handled off-camera.Ratbat on Sunday, August 25, 2002 - 10:28 am: Another notion with all this translating is that it's quite possible that things are building up cumulatively for the UT, and the more they get, the easier it'll be for some new languages they encounter. (To compare: Learning Spanish might be a lot easier for someone who spoke Italian than for someone who was more used to Russian or something. True, most alien languages are going to be unrelated, but there'll always be more linguistic 'tricks' for it to pick up.) # In Act 2, Trip looks at the optronic computer, and says he worked on something similar on the Xyrillian ship in Unexpected. First of all, he repaired the Xyrllians’ engines, not their computer. A TOS fan on Friday, April 05, 2002 - 7:33 pm: The engines would have had multiple links to computer ports or terminals or computer chips or whatever they're using. It might be hard to separate the two. Like doing home repair without looking at the insulation and flooring. # Second, I have to reiterate the same nit from that episode: How can Trip repair a system so much more sophisticated than anything Earth has? If Ezral programmed this thing, and programmed the holograms with his knowledge, what does he need Trip for? Also, didn’t the Kantarians think he’d figure out it was a holoprojector when fixing it? And now that he’s snooped around it, does this mean he has knowledge of that sophisticated system, and can document it for Starfleet R&D? A TOS fan on Friday, April 05, 2002 - 7:33 pm: In Unexpected, they were lying; here, another anti-nit is that maybe, he read the manuals during the commercials and then has new ideas and perspectives she hadn't thought of, since his training and experience are different. He might have assumed the holoprojector parts were part of the communications system. We probably didn't see any detail of what exactly he was seeing as he worked. # Trip also tells that Phlox is from a planet called Denobula. It’s actually Denobula Triaxa, as Phlox established in Act 2 of Breaking the Ice. It may be common practice to use the short version of the name. # In Act 3, Archer, Trip, Reed and Liana return to the supply ship to confront the Kantarians with the information about the crash. The Kantarians take Trip hostage and order him to fix their computer. Then, two scenes later, back on the Enterprise, Archer and Reed plan a return to the supply ship, this time with Travis. What’s the point of all this? Was there really any reason to go back to the Enterprise if the only person they were going to bring back was Travis? If they were going to go back to the Enterprise for reinforcements, wouldn’t this have been a good time to show more of Reed’s tactical officers, as in The Andorian Incident? That may have endangered Trip, by putting thr Kantarians on the defensive. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 5:59 am: Archer asks Trip if he noticed any odd behavior. Sooooo Archer didn't notice how reluctant the people had been when he offered to help them? Of course he noticed – his question was intended to establish if Trip had spotted it. However, given the Kantarians isolation, this could be perfectly normal, due to their lack of contact with outsiders, and the resulting need to reley on themselves. # After discovering the dead man in the escape pod, Phlox says that they won't be requiring his services. Just a minute Doc, somebody has to perform an autopsy. Phlox probably realised an autopsy would be inconclusive due to the poor condition of the corpse. # Ezral says that he left his station to go get Liana. Why didn't he contact Maya to go get Liana? Dragon on Thursday, April 04, 2002 - 10:53 pm: Maybe when the disaster struck, Ezral was physically closer to their quarters than Maya was and could get down there sooner. # Dragon on Tuesday, April 09, 2002 - 2:34 pm: When Archer and Reed fire at the holograms, the phase pistol beams pass right through them. But the holograms had real weapons. Shouldn't they have had to be solid so they could hold those weapons, as The Doctor had to be in VOY: Heroes and Demons so he could carry the container holding the energy being? If so, then the pistol beams should have bounced off the holograms or hit them with no effect. Mikey on Tuesday, April 09, 2002 - 3:28 pm: Unless these holograms are based on different technology than Voyager's Doctor. Or perhaps there's something unique about the phase-pistols that do not allow them to impact with holographic projections. LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, April 09, 2002 - 10:27 pm: It may be simply that the holograms can will selected parts of themselves to be intangible (i.e.: the part the enemy weapons fire goes through), and keep other parts solid (the part holding their weapon).Clayton Rumley on Saturday, April 13, 2002 - 10:02 am: I would suggest that the electro-static fields that give the doctor (and these holograms) their form aren't very strong. They are strong enough to pick up items and apply pressure, but they aren't strong enough to withstand a phaser blast or a solid object being thrown at them. Remember the Voy episode where the Doc & B'Elanna meet that homicidal hologram that killed his crew? He threw something at the Doctor but it just passed through him (causing a bit of interferance at the same time). The same happened in the episode where they went back to 1995. Those rednecks shot at the Doctor but the bullets just passed through him. I don't think he was controlling that. I'll bet those fields are the same type as the ones used to contain people in the brig, just not as strong, so something with enough pressure will simply pass through it. Why archer could hit the hologram and throw him around is beyond me. I guess that Ezral programmed them to be more realistic for him & his daughter's enjoyment. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, April 13, 2002 - 10:53 pm:''Actually, that isn't the case, according to both Phage and Heroes and Demons. In the former, Doc explicitly showed Paris how he had to push a few buttons on a console interfaced with his program in order for him to be intangible when Paris took a swing at him. If foreign objects hurled at some speed at him (as opposed to objects at rest that he picks up) are always intangible, he wouldn't have needed to do this. Similarly, in the latter episode, Torres specifically told him she gave him conscious control over this aspect of his program when sending him on his mission to the holodeck, so that when Unfurth took a swing at him with his sword, it passed through him. ''Sophie on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 1:36 pm: It isn't certain that the hologram's weapons are real. Sure they clattered to the floor when the holograms disappear, but the holograms disappeared one by one as several computer cartridges were removed. Maybe the weapons were on a cartridge which wasn't removed. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise